Mana Komei
About Mana Komei is an Student at Academi High School and Cannot be seen in game unless modding in the game files . Apperance Mana has an long messy black hair and bright purple eyes . Personality Mana is a nice, optimistic (at least that's what she thinks) and friendly girl unless she is upset. She is easily annoyed. She does not like any physical contact with anybody, whether it is a friend or family member. She is extremely picky and likes things done in a certain way. Mana does not like being told what to do and will only complete a task if she feels like it. On a side note, Mana likes sharing and will volunteer to help those she cares about. She seems to enjoy school and comes everyday with a smile on her face. Relationships Canon WIP OCs WIP Gallery Our OC.png|Her Kisekae By Antoninko OCS.png|Her portrait made with Photoshop By Antoninko 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Mana Komei. * '''When is your birthday? ' May 27. * 'Your blood type? ' Ask my doctor... * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Um, too much information creep. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' What is that? * 'What's your occupation? ' A student attending Akademi Highschool. * 'Your favourite food? ' The edible type. * 'Favourite animal? ' A cat, they are adorable and are lazy, unlike a dog. * 'Favourite subject? ' All of them! * 'Dislike subject? ' None at all. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' Uh, I refuse to answer such childish questions! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Yes of course! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Yes indeed. * 'What's your motto? ' Life's too short to dwell on the past. * 'Your special skill? ' Being optimistic at the best times. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' It's valuable. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Energetic. * 'Your forte? ' Maybe singing... * 'Your shortcomings? ' Cooking, I suck at that. * 'Places in your memories? ' School. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Sake... JUST KIDDING! To be honest, water. * 'How good can you swim? ' Good enough. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' I forgot, sorry. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Studying. * 'Disliked food? ' Is wasabi food? * 'Anything you want most currently? ' A surprise test. * 'Afraid of heights? ' No, I guess. * 'Dislike thunder? ' The sound is calming so no. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny! * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Whatever the teacher wants me to use. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ' Leftovers from last night. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' No. There are only ghosts because of the negativity building up wherever someone is. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' The flute. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Both! * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' I don't have siblings... * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes, it's a Nokia. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' About 10 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, not really. People say I'm annoying? * 'Your favourite sports? ' Baseball. * 'How good can you cook? ' I'm horrible at it. * 'Favourite colours? ' Only purple. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' Someone stealing a loved one from me... What, I'm very possessive okay... * 'How tall are you? ' Tall enough.. * 'Shoe size? ' Check. * 'Your dreams? ' They aren't my nightmares obviously. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' I want the marriage to take place in a shrine. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' I'm fine with most things, really. * 'Bed time? ' When I feel like it. * 'Wake up time? '. When my eyes open. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Futon! * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Nope. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Don't starve yourself but don't eat too much. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Warm soba. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I wasn't late for school even though I overslept. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I almost fell into a well. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' I actually don't know.. I'll go look for the answer... * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Dandelion. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "I will always love you." I like this because it's obviously a lie in which people know it is but still choose to believe it. How gullible. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' I don't have one. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers. * 'And summer? ' Water. * 'What about fall? ' Leaves. * 'And then the winter? ' Snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Nowhere, I'm fine with how things are now... No need to alter anything anyways. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga. * 'What's your allowance? ' I don't have one. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' I'm annoying. * 'What are your hobbies? ' Studying, didn't you ask this a while ago? * 'Tell us your weight. ' No thanks. * 'What are you capable of? ' Murder. I'm kidding, I'm capable of passing the exams. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Clothes, what else? * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Go to school one last time. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' It changes a lot. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' A book. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese. * 'How do you commute to school? ' By foot. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Study. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Do a few push-ups. * '''Where are you living right now? Japan. * What kind of place is it? ' Normal. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I passed a test. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' I failed a test. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Maybe. * 'How's your eyesight? ' Average. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Valentines. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I don't have one. * '''What do you do in your freetime? Study. * 'How long do you study every day? ' As long as I can. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' I don't have many friends... * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Take a break from studying. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A student. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' No, they're A-OK! * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' A bento. * 'How many friends do you have? ' A few... * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' No. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' No. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Wasn't as challenging as a test. Category:OCs Category:Shared OCs Category:Females Category:Students